


Daytime Friends...

by Wrenlet



Category: Eureka (TV), In Plain Sight
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-27
Updated: 2009-02-27
Packaged: 2018-10-26 14:38:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10788726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrenlet/pseuds/Wrenlet
Summary: Written forcomment_fic, to the promptEureka/In Plain Sight, Jack Carter/Marshall Mann, ex-partners





	Daytime Friends...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://tsuki-no-bara.livejournal.com/profile)[tsuki_no_bara](http://tsuki-no-bara.livejournal.com/)

"You know you're breaking-" Marshall unbuckled Jack's belt, yanked it clear out of its loops and tossed it aside. "... about ten different rules just seeing me?"

Jack had his hands full of Marshall's tighter-than-strictly-decent jeans and his mouth full of Marshall's left earlobe, so he settled for a noncommittal grunt in answer.

"Seriously, tell me you won't be in trouble for this."

Marshall's protests would probably have carried more weight without his hand down Jack's pants, but who was he to complain? "Marshall, seriously." Jack backed him up to the creaky motel bed, pushed on his shoulders until he sat down. "It's fine."

Marshall's worried-face lasted until Jack finished yanking his jeans down his legs and crawled up the bed beside him. Marshall had always been like that, not necessarily giving a shit about the rules themselves, but giving _several_ shits whether Jack would catch hell for breaking them. Which he sometimes had. Theirs had been an... eventful partnership.

With benefits.

Marshall leaned up and licked his way into Jack's mouth, and they tumbled across the bed working on getting the rest of the way naked. Jack was _very_ into naked. When Marshall wrapped his long fingers around Jack's cock, Jack was very into _that_ , and when he rolled Jack onto his stomach Jack was very into anything that meant getting fucked, and the sooner the better.

Marshall, being Marshall, was still into talking. He did wait until he had Jack stretched and needy, which was dirty pool but not wholly unexpected. Marshall stroked his free hand down Jack's back while he slicked on a condom, covered Jack's body with his own and murmured, "You practically fell off the planet, you think I don't know what that means?"

"It's..." Not WitSec, but Jack can't tell him what it _is_ , either. Because Marshall of all people wouldn't believe in Jack Carter, small-town sheriff; he'd dig, and then Marshall would be the one in trouble. "It's not like that. Just... please, Marshall. Trust me."

Marshall pressed his face against the nape of Jack's neck and breathed out, hot and damp. "I do, Jack. I trust you." His hands on Jack's hips tugged him up and then, God, _finally_ he pushed his way inside. "Always will."


End file.
